6 Times A Broken Heart
by jesswrites
Summary: Freddie relives six times he's seen Sam on his fire escape at night when she unexpectedly shows up one night. Follows the series- kinda. A Seddie semi-fluffy oneshot.


Author's Note: Okay, and I'm back, though I am swamped with homework, ugghghg. I know I probably won't update this weekend, or at least not until Sunday, so here's a little quick fic (LOL, it's a rhyme) to hold you over.

**6 Times A Broken Heart  
Disclaimer: None of it's mine, except for the plot. iDon't own iCarly or 'Running Away' by Am.**

I was awakened early on Saturday morning. And by early, I mean, like five thirty AM. The sun was just peaking up over the horizon on my… fire escape? And what else was that on the fire escape?

Was that… Sam? Again? That was the second time, in like, a month. Jeez.

Oh, no. Should I go out there?

_Flashback…._

The first time I saw Sam sitting on the fire escape was the day Jonah dumped her for Carly. The next morning, actually, but it was early. A crack of thunder outside shook my bed and I was awakened.

I yawned, looked over at the clock, and went to use the bathroom. However, on my way out of my room, I looked out my window and happened to see Sam Puckett sitting on the fire escape.

Quickly the events of the previous day flooded my memory and I was stricken.

_Should I go and comfort Sam? _

In the end, I decided against it. An angry Sam could… and would throw me off the edge down onto the street to splatter like a pancake.

The second time I saw Sam sitting on the fire escape was the day Missy came back into town. Or, the day Sam was finally beginning to believe that Missy was out to get her. The day she came to me for my help.

I was awakened this time by the sound of ferocious vomiting coming from outside my window, so I shuffled over to the windows and opened my curtain a tiny bit.

Sam. Again, for the first time in a year.

_Should I got and comfort Sam?_

_No… a sick Sam is not a happy Sam. And anyway, she'd refuse my help anyway._

The third time I saw Sam on the fire escape was when her twin sister Melanie came to town.

Okay, can you blame me for not believing her at first? They really were identical.

I had come home at about ten-o-clock from my date with Melanie, and went to bed. I was awakened by the sound of pebbles hitting the fire escape outside my window.

I knew the drill by now, and walked to the window. Peeking out through the curtains, I could hear Sam chanting "Stupid Melanie" or "Nubbish Fredweird" every time a pebble hit the metal framework of the fire escape.

_Should I go out there and comfort Sam?_

_No, she's mad at me. She'd kill me._

The fourth time I found Sam on the fire escape was when I danced with Carly.

I came home from the Groovy Smoothies late that night, and I was very tired. After stripping down to a T-shirt and some pajama pants, I yawned and climbed into bed. I laid there for a few minutes, soaking up the silence until I heard the sound of footsteps on my fire escape.

I got up out of bed and sauntered to the window, quietly.

There she was again.

_Should I go out there? No… too dangerous. Anyway, she'd probably stop coming if she knew that I was aware she was out there._

_Wait… what's wrong that she'd come here? She only sits out there when she sad or mad._

_Well… whatever. I'm going back to bed._

The fifth time I saw Sam sitting out there was the day Sam and Carly got into a big fight. The day I chose Carly's side.

I wasn't in bed this time. I was sitting at my desk, doing some research on my computer for a report in science. I heard the sounds of drumming fingers on a metal escape.

Sam.

No… I'm not going out there. I chose Carly's side. I'm mad at her.

The sixth time Sam showed up on my fire escape was only about six weeks ago. I had saved Carly's life by the taco truck incident, and was lying in bed, watching _Girly Cow _reruns because nothing else is on at two thirty in the morning, and I wasn't tired. I saw her first, out of the turned up edge of my blinds. A flash of light. A very electronic-iPodish-looking flash.

Sam was out on my fire escape listening to her iPod at two thirty in the morning. Oh jeez.

After readjusting myself in the bed, I could crane my neck and confirm that yes, it was Sam.

This time I didn't get out of bed because I couldn't. And I didn't want to.

Who knows what Sam would do to a smug, heroic Fredward Benson?

The sound of a beautiful voice singing my favorite song awakened me from my slumber.

_**Did I tell you I knew your name, but it seems that I've lost it.  
Did I tell you it's my own game; this is not your problem.**_

_**I dunno if I'm gonna change; wasting time and another day.**_

_**I keep running away, even from the good things.  
I keep running away, even from the good things.**_

_**Did I tell you it's not that bad, sitting over here dreaming?  
Did I tell you I'm right on track? This time I mean it**_

_**I dunno if I'm gonna change; wasting time and another day.**_

_**I keep running away, even from the good things…**_

_Sam Puckett? Singing our song? This is unbelievable!_

Since my cast was off, I got out of bed quickly.

_Yep, definitely her._ I had peeked out the curtains and checked.

_Should I go out there?_

_No… Sam'll probably beat me up. STOP, Freddie Benson. Be a man and stop being some little coward. She's out there, on your fire escape for a reason._

I rocked back and forth on my heels for a minute and finally did it. I lurched the window open and slid out.

"Hey, Sam…"

Author's Note: And we're clear! That was uber fun to write! Just so you know, the song was 'Running Away' by AM, the official Seddie song. It's beautiful. And the lyrics were in bolded italics. Freddie's thoughts were in italics, and real text is plain. Author's Notes are always underlined.

I'm sorry if you didn't like the ending. Fill in what you will, and I hope you really enjoyed it. I didn't think there would be a very good spot to end it, so I just decided to keep it ambiguous. I hope you loved it!

Reviews are love,  
jesswrites


End file.
